Ni un abracadabra podrá separarnos
by kakito hitsune
Summary: Una tragica historia, con toques de Drama, romance, suspenso, muertes...pero lo mas importante AMOR!
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche tranquila e inquietante, Harry estaba preocupado habia sus notas en clases de pociones estaba muy muy mal a si que penso en la mejor manera de pasar la materia, salio de la casa comun de griffindor hacia las afueras del castillo y el sol le pegaba en el rostro luego volvio a entrar al castillo dirigiendose a la habitacion del profesor de pociones Snape.

Cuando llego uso su varita para entrar a la habitacion, Snape se sorprendió asustado agarro sus cobijas hasta que se fijo que era popoter y dijo

—¿Que haces Harry Poter aca?

harry se le acerco con cara de depravado mientras se lamia los labios...—vengo hacerte mio snapecito— harry se le lanzo a snape agarrandole de las manos mientras comenzaba a morderle los labios, snape estaba triste y lloraba desconsoladamente, sus ojos brotaba lagrimas de tristeza

—Porque harry potter me haces esto!?—decia snape mientras trataba de safarse del agarre del depravado harry potter

—Quiero que me subas la nota de pociones—le respondia harry potter mientras metia su mano entre los boxer de snape hasta encontrarse con el ano virgen del profesor, le metio sus dedos y despues su pene violandolo, despues se rio y se abrochaba los pantalones mientras decia

—espero que con esto pase la materia, no me hagas repetirtelo—decia harry mientras salia de la habitacion y dejaba a snape con sangre y llorando desgarradoramente, mientras este pensaba en suicidarse...


	2. Chapter 2

Todo howarts se encontraban en el gran comedor comiendo su desayuno, hermonie le pregunto a harry donde habia estado por la noche y harry le respondio que estaba repasando matematicas

porfin los elfos llegaron con los desayunos, unos tamales, cafe con leche y pan, todos comian, la profesora margogodan se extrañaba de que snape no estaba con ellos desayunando a si que fue a la habitacion de el encontrando la puerta de su habitacion abierta, cuando entro vio la horrible imagen del orgulloso profesor de pociones en posicion fetal llorando desnudo y en su trasero vio sangre y se asusto sorprendida

—profesor snape que le paso!—decia morgogodan mientras se acercaba a snape y le curaba el trasero con su varita

—gracias morgogogan sniff sniff—decia snape mientras se limpiaba los ojos y sacaba un cuchillo de su manga matando a la profesora y desapareciendo el cuerpo con su varita—Ahora llegara mi venganza contra harry poptter

¿snape conseguira su venganza contra harry potter?

¿hermonie sabra lo que paso en realidad la noche anterior?

¿howarts se enterara de la muerte de margogodan?

veanlo en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

todos habian terminado de desayunar y hermonie sospechaba sospechosamente de harry pues habia estado actuando muy extrañamente, a ron le dio intoxicacion y tuvieron que llevarlo a enfermeria pero no encontraron a mogogora entonces harry fue a decirle a dumbombler

—dumbombler la profesora mogogora no esta y ron esta muy enfermo—le decia harry al cucho

—harry yo se lo que hiciste la noche pasada—decia dumbombler mientras sacaba de su tunica un latigo—y esas cochinadas estan prohibidas en howarts—al terminar de decir esto comenzo a golpear a harry potter con el latigo magico que tenia, mientras harry caia al suelo llorando desgarradoramente con sangre por todas partes, un latigo le pego en el ojo dejandolo ciego de un ojo

—aaagggg no profesor—decia harry mientras continuaba llorando, entonces dumbombler se le acerca y abusa sexualmente de harry potter dejandolo traumado, al final dumbombler saco a harry de la habitacion mientras que harry se ponia los pantalones y volvia a enfermeria para ver a ron que ya se encontraba mejor.

—porque te demoraste harry—preguntaba hermonie mientrabas miraba el ojo ciego de harry potter—pero que te paso potter!

—em...—harry no queria decir la verdad pórque a pesar de todo apreciaba a dumbomber—me golpie con una puerta...

nuevamente hermonie no le creia mucho pero decidio dejarlo pasar

—vengan chicos debemos ir a clases—decia ron

a si todos fueron a clases de geometria y les enseñaban las capitales de los paises, harry y tomo muchos apuntes porque no veia la mitad del tablero por su ojo tuerno, cuando por fin termino geometria los chicos se disponian a salir...


	4. Chapter 4

Salieron del salon pero la bruta de hermonie dejo su mochila en el salon por lo que se devolvió, cuando harry y ron quedaron solos, harry toco el miembro a ron diciendole

—Ron han pasado muchas cosas y necesito de tu miembroweasley—ron se puso rojo como su cabello pero llego hermonie

al final fueron al gran comedor a almorzar, esta ves los elfos trajeron sancocho de costilla, con papa, yuka, mazorca y arroz, lo que no sabia harry era que su sancocho tenia unos polvos magicos que snape le habia hechado y que harian efecto despues, pues snape se disfrazo de cocinero con un gorro de chef.

La siguiente clase era de español, la clase estaba muy aburrida y los estudiantes se sentian muy incomodos y sudorosos...hermonei comenzo a tocarse el puchi mientras ron usaba su varita para rascarse el trasero...cuando termino las clases y todos volvieron a sus salas comunes se encontraron con una orgia de sangre, los de griffindor se estaban matando mientras tenian SEXOOO entonces los tres huyeron a su cuarto y se encerraron con miedo.

—harry que vamos hacer—decia hermonie mientras miraba sensusalmente y excitada a harry

—estas pensando lo mismo que yo? —decia harry para acercarse depravadamente a hermonie pero entonces a hermonei le atraviesa un cuchillo por la puchi matandola, entonces ron le clavo el cuchillo en las piernas a harry.

—Harry te hare mio por fin—decia ron mientras le quitaba las togas a harry y comenzaba a meterle la varita por el trasero, harry solo gemia y hacia muecas de dolor.

—Ron...detente por favor—decia harry mientras que que ron dejaba de meterle la varita y comenzo a introducir su miembro.

—No harry te hare mio y tendras un hijo de mi—ron embestia mas fuerte a harry hasta que se vino dentro de el, dejando a harry potter en cinta.


	5. Chapter 5

habia pasado unas semanas despues del caos en joguarts, harry estaba mas marrano por la panza del embarazo y al final nadie sabia que habia sucedido o porque ocurrio todo eso...pero ahora harry no solo tenia a snape de enemigo si no tambien a un rubio...

harry estaba en el baño haciendo caca cuando de repente abre la puerta draco malfoy y le dice:

—Potter como te atreves a tener un hijo con ese weslay, no tiene una sangre tan azul como la mia— y entonces draco le paso una foto editada en paint donde salia los padres de harry siendo asesinados por voldermot y harry se puso muy triste y perdio el baby mientras terminaba de hacer caca.

todo howarst estaba de luto por la perdida del baby de harry, ron estaba muy enojado y planeaba asesinar a harry por la noche por haber perdido a su hijo...cuando la noche llego y fue asesinarlo, este recibio un abracadabra porp arte de draco malfoy! y murio ron...

Harry estaba muy feliz por haberlo salvado de una muerte y beso a draco y draco lo tomo y lo violo y le dijo:

—ya tendras un verdadero y legitimo hijo de sangre totalmente pura

y harry estaba muy feliz y quedo embarazado nuevamente y el papi de su baby seria draco malfoy no la ardilla de ron que ahora estaba muerto.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Harry había quedado embarazado de Draco malfoy, ahora que sus amigos hermonie y ron habían muerto Harry estaba solo, malfoy se la pasaba con sus amigos de sniferin y eso ponía muy mal a Harry.

Ya era hora del almuerzo y Harry estaba solo comiendo hasta que llego el padre del niño que se esta formando en su vientre.

—Te ves muy mal, estas comiendo bien?—decía draco mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—la verdad es que no, estoy deprimido y triste—Harry sollozaba

—no seas bobi potter, tu hogar ya no esta en grifindor, deberías pedir cambio a sniferin y a si estaríamos mas juntos y conoceras gente nueva —decía draco mientras le brindaba una tierna sonrisa y le tocaba su viente.

—Crees que será lo mejor? A pesar de todo aun tengo amigos en grinfindor

—claro que si, ahora ire con los de sniferin que termines tu almuerzo bobi—a si draco se iba dejando nuevamente a Harry solo…no por mucho pues llego chinchaw y gini sus dos exnovias.

—me das tanta pena potter—decía chinwag mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecia en su rostro—y pensar que llegamos a ser tus novias y ahora eres mas mujer que nosotras jijijijijijiji

—es cierto —decía Gini— ahora solo das pena poter, deberías haber muerto como lo hizo mi hermano ahora solo eres nada, lárgate de grifindor poter eres la vergüenza de nuestra casa.

Harry estaba muy triste y humillado por lo que salio corriendo dejando todo su almuerzo en la mesita, estaba adolorido y de sus ojos solo brotaban lagrimas, se encerro en su cuarto a llorar sin saber…que no estaba solo…

CONTINUARA!


End file.
